


Late Night Rentals

by houseofwaxes (riottkick)



Series: kinktober [11]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Light Come Eating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/houseofwaxes
Summary: While the store’s closed, Randy and you are assigned to put movies back that were rented. Who knew people checked out so much porn.Kinktober 2020: Handjobs
Relationships: Randy Meeks/Reader
Series: kinktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580239
Kudos: 9





	Late Night Rentals

“Why do we have to stay after to fix up the movies?” you groaned, pushing the cart towards the horror section. You were just happy that you weren’t alone, and as much as Randy annoyed you at times, you were glad it was him.

“Right, there’s a killer out there and we have to do this?” 

“The only good part about this is we’re at least getting paid for this,” 

Randy gave you a fake hurt expression, “The only good part? You get to spend alone time with me, that’s rude.” he smiled when you rolled your eyes.

“Shut up, you know what I meant.” 

You placed four VHS copies of Halloween onto the shelf. trying not to think about much of anything. You had reorganized the store multiple times before, but Randy was the only thing on your mind lately.

“What’s your favorite horror movie?” Randy asked as he grabbed another stack of movies from the cart.

“Not really a fan of them, but I do enjoy Halloween, along with A Nightmare on Elm Street. You?” 

Moving the cart just a little, you were nearing the end of the horror section and you were dreading the adult section. It wasn’t that it made you comfortable, it was just every time you had to look at a cheesy title, you imagine the person who checked it out. Even if you didn’t see who really checked it out. 

Randy took the now empty cart into the back as you finished the pile of movies in your hand. The way Randy was excited to put away the adult films made you cringe - you loved Randy, but sometimes he could be a little too much.

“Here we go!” he called out, bringing the cart to you. You had already walked over to the section, and you laughed at the first title you’d seen: _’Pizza Man Really Delivers.’_

“Who would like this shit?” you said out loud, putting it on the shelf.

“Weird straight men? I guess,” Randy took a stack, and placed it on the shelf. Not bothering to look at the titles.

“So you like them?” you were only half joking - secretly wanting to know what he’d say.

“Fuck no, do you?”

“Not my thing, no.”

“Why not?”

You took a deep breath, trying to gain the courage to tell him. You knew he would be supportive, but it was nerve racking. “Because I prefer men,” and when you finally admitted it, you were confused as to why Randy was smiling.

“Same.” 

You weren’t expecting that, but you were glad he trusted you enough to tell you. You bit your lip as the two of you maintained eye contact. “Can I admit something to you, (Your Name)?” 

“Of course.”

“I’ve thought about you before, what it would be to have your hands on my cock.” 

If you were drinking something at the moment he said that, you would have choked on it. Randy moved closer to you, pushing you up against the shelf. You made the move to kiss him as he unbuckled his jeans. He pulled away from the kiss to pull down his pants, along with his boxers.

“Friday the thirteenth boxers, really?” you laughed, you weren’t even surprised.

“They’re comfy!” he gasped as you wrapped your hand around his cock. He was getting harder, and you loved the way he was breathing. “Fuck, your hand feels so good, (Your Name).”

“Good,” you breathed, the way someone driving by could look in and see what the two of you were doing was getting you even more excited. Moving your hand faster along the shaft, you squeezed gently, causing Randy to let out a loud whimper.

Running the pad of your thumb against the tip of his cock, you chuckled as he pulled you in for a kiss. Biting your lip, Randy began fucking your hand as he moaned against your lips. _”Fucking hell!”_ he shouted as he came, and you let go of his cock.

Bringing your hand up to your mouth, you licked at the come that was on your hand. “You taste good, Meeks,” you teased, wiping the rest of his come on your pants. 

“Thanks,” he laughed. “Do you want me to return the favor?” 

“How about you come back to my place after we’re done working?” 

“Deal.”


End file.
